The Curse of Mr Garrison
by TechnoTom36201
Summary: Lord Hater captures Mr. Garrison but its up to Kim, Tom and Peepers to save him!
1. The Curse of Mr Garrison

One Saturday night, Kim was waiting in her headquarters when she spots Lord Hater with Mr. Garrison.

Kim asks "Mr. Garrison, what you doing here?". Mr. Garrison replies "I'm here because Lord Hater caught me snooping around the headquarters, end of story…. Goodbye!" Lord Hater gives Mr. Garrison a telling off…. "Herbert, you're coming with me!" Mr. Garrison sulks and walks off leaving Kim on her own (for a while) then I went over to Kim and said "Did…. I… just see Mr. Garrison entering…" Kim replies "…the room…. yes you did!" I then looked a bit puzzled as to why Mr. Garrison was being held captive so I went off to find Mr. Garrison, when I caught him with Lord Hater as when he was just about to fling Mr. Garrison head first into a nearby dungeon cell. I looked a bit horrified and went back over to tell Kim what had happened. "Kim Kim Kim…. I just caught Mr. Garrison being flung in a dungeon cell!" Kim looked shocked so I took her to where Lord Hater had flung Mr. Garrison. "Guys, am I glad to see you again!" said Mr. Garrison. "Let me out!" so I go around the corner and grab the nearest heavy object that I could find and went back to where Kim was standing so I told Kim to stand back whilst I flung the heavy object that I found into the doorway of where Mr. Garrison was. A few minutes later, Lord Hater caught me and Kim running off with Mr. Garrison so he got his staff of power and pointed it near the exit of the hallway. The hallway door slammed shut. Me, Kim and Mr. Garrison got trapped! Luckily Kim had her mobile phone on her so she called Commander Peepers to come on over and rescue me, herself and Mr. Garrison. Commander Peepers arrived at the hallway of where we were trapped. "Are you three ok?" asked Peepers. "No we're not… We're trapped shouted Kim from behind the door. Peepers gets a plank of wood that is nearby the door and uses it to break the door down. Kim, Tom and Mr. Garrison were pleased that they were finally rescued but Lord Hater was on their back again so they had a plan… Kim had a tin of grease in her knapsack and she knelt down on one leg, brushed the grease on the floor and gets up off the floor, put the tin of grease back in her knapsack and runs off with me and Mr. Garrison and when Lord Hater spots them he tries to chase them but slips up…. "Well that serves him right!" I said. "Yes Tom! I agree too!" said Kim and they all cheered. Kim and I turned around and Mr. Garrison was twitching…. "Whats happening to Mr. Garrison?" said Kim turning round. "I am EVIL!" said Mr. Garrison. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" screamed Kim as she ran off with me. "What's Lord Hater done to him?" Kim was sobbing when we finally got away. I reassured her that everything was going to be ok.


	2. Mr Garrison gets the glitch

Chapter 2: Mr. Garrison gets the glitch

At the end of the 1st chapter, Lord Hater puts Mr. Garrison in a glitch by turning him into an android. At this time Kim and Tom look horrified as the robotic version of Mr. Garrison starts running after them. Kim gets her tin of grease back out of her knapsack and kneels on one knee again whilst she paints the floor with her grease. Whilst Kim does this, I run ahead so I could get away from the robotic version of Mr. Garrison. When Kim finishes painting the floor with her grease she gets up again but she hasn't realised she put too much grease on the floor and ends up tripping up herself. Kim is then put under the wrath of the robot as the robot ends up trying to capture Kim so she starts screaming and I overheard her screaming so I run back to where Kim was and the robot was still behind Kim so I had to get him away from Kim. I help Kim up and freeing her, I realised she had grease all over her so I cleaned her up before we could carry on our adventure. The robotic version of Mr. Garrison realised that we ran away so he ended up trying to chase us, but the robot ended up tripping up himself and ends up self destructing as the grease ended up inside his working. We heard a nearby explosion. "That serves him right!" said Kim and I agreed with her.


End file.
